Welcome To The S Club, Sakura
by Fairest Lady Lisa
Summary: She went through the exact same thing they went through: sleeping with a S-Class criminal.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first of a two-shot on SasuSaku. I will have the second part of this fic next Saturday. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

Haruno Sakura was being nervous. She just came home from a mission a few hours ago and now she was at the bar with some women who wanted to talk to her. It was her first time hanging out with the three women. Normally, she would be spending her time with her three friends, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten.

She was sitting at a table with Mitarashi Anko, Inuzuka Hana, and Shizune. A bottle of sake and four glasses sat in front of them.

Anko was the first to speak.

"So, Sakura. How does it feel?"

"Feel what?"

"Don't deny it. We know you had a blast with him. I could smell him on you. The perfume you have on doesn't help."

Sakura mentally cursed. She has forgotten about Kiba's older sister. Hana's sense of smell was excellent like her brother. She can pick up the faintest scent, even if it was several years ago.

"Give us all the details, young lady. Explain on what happen between you and Sasuke."

_"Ahh. Ahh, Sasuke!"_

_"Kun. Say, 'Sasuke-kun'."_

_"Sasuke-kun! Right there. Right there!"_

The image of her and Sasuke sent shivers down her back. She didn't know what to say to them. The thought of it left a blush on her face. She looked down at her hands.

"I don't know if I could tell you. I could understand Ino, but the three of you…"

"Relax. Ino does not have the experience the three of us had in the past. Like you, we went through the exact same thing."

"…"

"If we tell you what happened with us, then you must tell yours."

Sakura lifted her head. Anko, Hana and Shizune were willing to share their side of the story.

"All right."

The three women had a smile on their faces.

"Okay. Who wants to go first?"

Sakura asked as she looked at them. Anko decided to go first.

"I'll go first since I'm the first one who have done it. Where to begin?"

Flashback

_"Orochi-sama! Onegai, Orochi-sama! I want more!"_

_Anko was on her hands and knees as her sensei thrust her from behind. He laughed at the way she begged and pleaded._

_"Anko, no matter what you ssssay, I will alwaysss give you more."_

_She screamed as he went faster. She grabbed the sheets as if she was holding onto her life._

End Flashback

Sakura's eyes widen and jaw dropped on Anko's time with Orochimaru.

"That was the best night of my life. I was the luckiest girl back in the day. We had sex two days before he left me on that island."

"You were thirteen!"

"So? Wouldn't you like to fuck your sensei, Sakura?"

"Eww, no!"

"Don't knock it until you try it."

Anko reached for the cup of sake and drowned it in one shot. She slammed the glass down.

"Student-teacher relationships are the best. You still have a chance, you know."

The thought of her and Kakashi-sensei together was downright wrong in her eyes. She viewed him as an older brother or a father.

"You can have him, Anko."

A smirk appeared on her face.

"Already did a few weeks ago."

Sakura's left eye twitched on that comment.

"Shizune, you're next."

"Why me?"

"Just say it already."

Shizune poured herself another glass and drank it. Sakura would never know how on earth she does not get drunk like their mentor, Lady Tsunade.

"Fine. I slept with…"

Shizune mumbled his name.

"What, Shizune? I can't hear you."

"I slept with…"

She said his name in a whisper, but barely.

"Seriously, Shizune. You sound just like Lady Hokage when she's waking up drunk."

"I slept with Kabuto, Anko! Are you happy? I slept with Lady Tsunade's enemy apprentice, Yakushi Kabuto!"

The three women gasp on the words that came out of their friend's mouth.

"You slept with him, Shizune?"

"It was that time when Naruto and Jiraiya came looking for Lady Tsunade. The day when we fought, we went to spend the night at the hot springs. After escorting her to her room, I went into mine. The second I closed the door was the second we had fun."

"Wow."

"Yeah. He looks good with his hair loose and without the glasses. He was twenty-two at the time."

Anko's eyes were wide.

"Details, now!"

Flashback

_"First time, ne? How in the world did you remain a virgin up to twenty-nine is beyond me. Don't worry. I'll make a woman out of you."_

_Shizune laid naked beneath Kabuto. She stared into his black eyes._

_"In that case, I'll make a man out of you."_

_He leaned down and whispered into her ear._

_"I am a man thanks to him."_

End Flashback

Anko was shocked to find out that her ex-sensei slept with him, too.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It's true. He went into detail as he had his way with me. Mind you, it was exactly on what Orochimaru did to him."

Anko wanted to throw up right there at the table.

"Hana, it's your turn."

Hana took a sip of her sake before telling her story.

"Well, like the two of you, I have also slept with a traitor. However, it was the other way around."

Shizune turned to her.

"Around? What is that supposed to mean?"

Flashback

_"Kisame, use Samehada."_

_"Nah. It looks to me she's having fun with you. I'm going to leave you and your girlfriend alone by yourselves."_

_Kisame laughed when he saw Hana trying to rip off the cloak from Itachi's body._

_"She is not my girlfriend."_

_Hana managed to tackle Itachi on the ground. She straddled his hips as she continued to tear apart his clothing._

_"Don't be like that. I'll make sure you'll love every **second** of it."_

_Kisame walked away to allow them some time to themselves._

End Flashback

The three women looked at her with their jaws dropped. Sakura spoke of Hana's actions.

"You raped him, Hana?"

"No. I was in heat. I was on my way to a mission when I picked up two chakras. When they came into view, I immediately jumped him. In my clan, the female is more dominant when it comes to sex. There was a lot of resistance on his part, but I managed to claim him. We slept in the forest that day. Woke up at night, got dressed and left without a word."

"No way."

"That's right. I, Inuzuka Hana, have claimed Uchiha Itachi as my mate until the day he dies."

"Does this means that Kiba is submissive whenever he's in heat?"

"Like me, he's also a dominant. My clan always tops, Sakura."

They all nodded at her statement. Sakura was amazed on the stories she had just heard. Who knew that all four of them had a similar experience with a S-class criminal.

"We told our side of our stories. Now tell us yours."

Sakura poured her glass with sake. She then took a sip.

"You want my story? This is what had happen between me and Sasuke."

She looked at them in the eye and proceeded to share her time with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to leave it there. Sorry if it's short, but the next one will be twice as long. See you next week.<strong>

**Review, everyone. Review.**


	2. Sakura's Story

**Sorry for the delay. I was having problems last night uploading the file so I was pleased that it uploaded a few minutes ago. Here's the second part of the story.**

**Bold italics is Inner Sakura thoughts/speech.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Flashback

_Early last night, Team Yamato was on their way home from a escort mission. Seeing that they a hundred miles away from Konoha, the group decided to set up camp at a riverside._

_Each person had taken turns on who gets to be on watch duty. From nine to eleven, Yamato went first. Next was Sai, who went from eleven to one. Then was Naruto, who went from one to three. When three o'clock came, Naruto jumped down from the tree branch and made his way towards Sakura to wake her._

_He kneeled down and gently touched her shoulder._

_"Wake up, Sakura-chan."_

_Stirring from her sleep, Sakura open her eyes. She turned to look at him._

_"It's three, already?"_

_"Hai."_

_Sakura sat up and stretched._

_"If you want, I can continue to keep watch while you continue to sleep."_

_"No, Naruto. It's my turn. Go ahead and sleep."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah. I'll wake you up in two hours."_

_Sakura stood up and rolled up her sleeping bag. She then leaped up and sat on the large tree branch as Naruto went to sleep._

_Sakura sat on top of a tree branch watching as Naruto, Sai and Yamato-sensei were sleeping peacefully in their sleeping bags. At the same time, she was yawning a lot._

_Twenty minutes had pass, and Sakura was currently tried to stay awake._

**_'You should have accepted Naruto's offer.'_**

_'Everyone in the group has to do their part. I agreed to take last watch. It's only for another hour and a half.'_

**_'While you do that, I'm going to go back to sleep.'_**

_A few minutes later, Sakura began to get sleepy. She would shot open her eyes once they closed. The strength to stay awake was quickly overcome with sleep._

_If only she did not fell asleep Sakura would have sensed a familiar chakra heading her way._

_When she dozed off, she was quickly woken up with someone shaking her upper left arm._

_She blinked a few times to see spiky, shoulder length black hair and red eyes staring right at her._

_Sakura screamed, causing her to lose balance. When she was about to fall off, she was grabbed and placed right back on the branch with her back against the tree._

_Sakura was locked in shock as she heard the voice that came out of his mouth._

_"Hello, Sa-ku-ra."_

_She took in his appearance. He wore the exact same clothing when they first met at the reunion when they went to retrieve him._

_"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"_

_"Can't I check up to see an old teammate of mine?"_

_"Teammate?"_

_"Ever since that reunion, I had kept checking up on you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Whenever I was away from Orochimaru, I would check to see on how well you were doing since that day. It wasn't much, but you have improved from the Sakura I used to know."_

_A blush appeared on her face from his comment._

_"I don't know wha-"_

_"However, after all this time, you are still annoying."_

_Inside of Sakura's mind, Inner Sakura was livid._

**_'How dare he say that about you?'_**

_'I thought you were sleeping.'_

**_'Yeah, but I woke up when you screamed.'_**

_The conversation between them was short when Sasuke moved forward from his spot. Sakura was still in her place not knowing what he would do next, but she had a feeling what would happen next._

_Sasuke leaned forward to give her a kiss, but stopped half an inch from Sakura's lips._

_"Annoying, but in a good way."_

_He then closed the distance between them._

* * *

><p><em>Inner Sakura's eyes were shaped into hearts as she squealed.<em>

**_"I can't believe that he is kissing us, I mean, you!"_**

_As she was lost from them make out, Inner Sakura felt something poking her shoulder. She turned around and was shocked to see him._

**_"Inner Sasuke-kun, is that you?"_**

_He shook his head in a yes manner. It was him with the words 'Inner Sasuke' printed on his forehead._

**_'Kami-sama, please tell me it's actually him!'_**

_Reading her mind, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Inner Sasuke quickly kissed Inner Sakura._

**_'Arigato, Kami-sama!'_**

_Without breaking the kiss, Inner Sasuke lifted and carried Inner Sakura into a room that appeared out of nowhere and closed the door with his foot. He lowered her onto the bed and went on top of her._

**_"Inner Sasuke-kun?"_**

_A smirk appeared on his face._

_Screams of her being pleasured were heard from behind the door._

* * *

><p><em>Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as they began their make out session. Sasuke's hands moved down to her sides in which she moaned, even more as his hands grabbed her tank top. He lifted it up her body. Sasuke break away to remove it and threw it to the side. Sakura covered her chest.<em>

_He reached to pull her arms away to get a good view at her breasts. Sakura's face was red when she saw how his eyes held lust. He let go and moved his hands to the sides of her body._

_He trailed down and up on her outer thighs and grabbed the rim of her shorts and panties. Sasuke pulled away to remove and threw them on the ground below._

_Sakura was completely naked while he was fully clothed. Sasuke fixed that when he stood up on the branch to pull his purple belt off, then his clothes. He then push his boxers down from his hips._

_Sasuke had good aiming when he threw it over his shoulder for his boxers landed on Naruto's face._

_Sasuke crawled between her legs and proceeded to kiss her. Sakura placed her hands on his chest to push him away from her._

_"Sasuke?"_

_"What, Sakura?"_

_She looked away from him and cast her eyes on her teammates sleeping soundly._

_"Can we, um, have sex under the branch?"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

_"You know I have great chakra control back when we escorted Tazuna a few years ago on that mission, and since we are, um, about to do it, maybe we can…"_

_Sasuke reached to caress her right cheek._

_"I never knew you to be that adventurous."_

_"It's only an idea."_

_Sasuke smirked._

_"Hn. An idea that will come true."_

_Sasuke held on to Sakura as they rolled over and under the tree branch. Sakura laid underneath the branch as Sasuke used his chakra to keep himself in place. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss._

_Sasuke reached between them and began to rub the outside of her folds. He felt the wetness as his fingers pressed further to trace between her vagina and her clit, only for her to moan from his touch._

_With his two fingers, he began to push inside the opening of her vagina. Sakura gasped and arched her hips as he moved his fingers in and out of her. He added another one seeing on how much she was wet._

_Sakura made a face when he removed his fingers. He then positioned himself between her legs._

_"Better wrap your legs, Sakura."_

_Sakura wrapped them around his waist. In doing so, she could feel it aligned against her opening._

_Sakura eyes widen as he pushed himself inside of her in one try. She screamed as she felt the pain inside of her._

_"Owww!"_

_She closed her eyes as she tried to keep the tears at bay._

_'So this is what it is like to lose your virginity.'_

_Her quick breaths became shorter as the pain between her legs lessened. Taking it as a signal, he moved his hips in a back and forth and motion._

_As Sasuke thrusted into her, Sakura's back was rubbed harshly against the wood from the tree. Each thrust from Sasuke has caused her to wince in pain._

_"Sasuke, slow down. I can feel the splinters digging into my back."_

_"You were the one who suggested to have sex upside down, Sakura."_

_"I know, but can we switch positions?"_

_"Lucky for you, I can take the pain."_

_Sasuke moved and switched places. He held on to Sakura's hips as she held onto his arms._

_"You're not going to fall as long as I hold onto you."_

_Sakura slowly placed her hands on his chest as she moved her hips. Then, she let go and brought her arms towards her chest._

_Sakura looked around her surroundings. Many times she would practice focusing on her chakra while hanging upside down, but in this position, she was glad that she did._

_She lowered her arms below her head and laughed as she continued to gyrate her hips in circles. Sasuke moved his hips along with hers._

_Sakura eyes widen at a new feeling that came within her. She immediately placed her hands on his stomach._

_"Ahh. Ahh, Sasuke!"_

_Sakura felt him hitting her spot. It was an incredible feeling._

_"Kun. Say 'Sasuke-kun'."_

_She tried to focus as he began to go faster. Sakura was able to do as he said._

_"Sasuke-kun! Right there. Right there!"_

_He rocked his hips quickly as Sakura moaned loudly each time he hit her spot. A minute later, Sasuke began to have the same feeling she was having. He went as fast as he can._

_With one final push, Sasuke came inside her. Filling her walls, some of it came out and spilled between her behind and down her lower back. After she reached her high, Sakura leaned back up on his chest._

_With little chakra they had left, they climbed over the branch and settled themselves against the tree. Sakura sat between his legs and rested her head against Sasuke's chest._

_A smile appeared on her face on what they just did. She then had a realization._

_"Sasuke, wouldn't they have woken up due to all of the noises we have done a few minutes ago?"_

_She looked up to see a smirk on his face._

_"Take a good guess."_

_Sakura thought about what he said. Then, it hit her._

_"Oh."_

_The second she woke up to see Sasuke in front of her was the second she was caught in his genjutsu. His sharingan was already activated. Throughout the whole thing, they did not woke up to their activities._

_'Well played, Sasuke-kun', Sakura thought._

_"Sleep, Sakura. I'll keep watch. Once you wake up, I'll be gone."_

_"Will I be ever to see you again?"_

_Sasuke placed a kiss on her forehead._

_"Sleep."_

_She slumped in his arms. Sasuke held Sakura close to him and stayed with her until the night sky changed to allow the sun to rise._

End Flashback

Sakura finished telling her story to Anko, Shizune and Hana. It was quiet between the four of them, save for the people in the bar around them.

She did it. Sakura explained on how they wound up having sex underneath a tree branch while her team slept right below them throughout the whole thing even though it was under a genjutsu.

Sakura woke up to find herself in her sleeping bag with the clothes she had on earlier that night. She got up to grab her outfit out of her bag and made her way to the river to take a bath. After she was ready,Sakura put on some perfume and went back to wake up her teammates. Yeah they were an hour behind, but she told them that she needed another hour to relax.

The sounds of hands clapping broke the silence between them. Anko clapped for Sakura.

"All right, Sakura! I did not know you have a wild side. You having sex like that? That's the first time in my life I have heard someone doing that. Plus, it happened in the wee hours of the early morning? Good job!"

Hana and Shizune followed Anko and clapped for Sakura. At only sixteen, she felt proud for the fact she did that with Sasuke.

Hana whistled at the bartender to get his attention.

"Give us another bottle of sake!"

The bartender ran over to their table and place it in front of them. Shizune poured all of the glasses and grabbed hers.

"Cheers to Sakura for sleeping with Uchiha Sasuke. For that, she is now a part of the S-Club."

"S-Club, Shizune?"

Shizune nodded at her.

"Welcome to the S-Club, Sakura."

The four women continued their celebration with sake before heading back to their homes for the night. They had a blast as they relived their times with them.

As Sakura arrived home to take a shower and later to get on her bed, she fell asleep with a smile on her face. She dreamed of last nights events with Sasuke all over again.

Welcome to the S-Club, Sakura. Welcome to the S-Club, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry for the delay. Have a good day everyone. Review.<strong>


End file.
